Emotional Confliction, Enemy
by Fiery Muse
Summary: He waited... and waited... and even waited longer! Now was the time for her to be his once and for all, Timothy Scam did not stand for being refused, she would and will be his vixen! Sequel to Until You're Mine!


**Emotional Confliction, Enemy **

_W.O.O.H.P Prison facility – Medium Security: 09.56am_

Tired, pained, killed and grieving were the only things he knew at the moment, they were the only things that comforted him during the sleepless nights and the agonising long days... days and nights that were indeed spent in this hell hole. After that fateful day – the fateful day that could have been the most spectacular day _if _she had only gone with him – but no, because she decided her life was fine the way it was she threw his offer right back at him, laughing like he was nothing but a normal specimen on this ball of rock, magma and gas called Earth. But she was far from the truth, in fact she was _wrong. _He was so much more then just a mammal, so much more then just a man, he was all she had, he was the only thing worth living for in her life, yet she didn't care, she just... rejected him. He would have none of that! He was Timothy Scam, the criminal, the genius, she knew, but she didn't take heed to it, she just ignored his genius, his power, she ignored what he was _capable _of. He never felt more then he had to this day, all the emotions that plagued him during certain times in his life bombarded his brain, begging for release, begging for _her_, Samantha Simpson. Begging him to understand what he feels, to understand how much he feels for her. A part of him didn't want to feel for her. He didn't want to bow down to her every whim and give her the world's desires. Sometimes he just wanted to get revenge for all the times she used him as a pawn for the games she played around him. Sometimes he wanted to steal her heart and crush it simply just to hear it breaking into a thousand pieces that would reflect her life, a life she so boldly carried on when she could have made a better one with him. Yet other times, he didn't want to harm her in the slightest way, he didn't want any harm to come to her, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to be the one there for her when she needed to cry into the arms of one who loved her, he wanted to be her savoir, as sappy and cheesy as it sounded, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and live happily ever after with her. What an idiot he was, what a complete moron, he fell in love, he's never been in love, not like this at least, before he had the odd crush, but this was something new. If he was asked how much he loved her, he would answer truthfully and never deny the fact that he was obsessed with her. Her scent, her look, her touch... everything. He would do anything to be there when she woke up in the morning. He would fulfil her greatest desires if he could just be next to her when she opened those hypnotic orbs she called eyes, the same eyes that hypnotize him, getting him to do whatever it was she desired, he could never deny her, her wants, nor could he never deny her freedom... could he? He could take her away. Take her from her life and create a new one with her, just him and her, together, but then her little W.O.O.H.P friends would search for them, it could never be just them, they could never just have a home, they would have to move frequently. That pained him greatly.

He stood from his bed... at that he chuckled. _Bed? _The sidewalk would be more comfy then that piece of metal and plastic. He looked out of his window and wished to be there, wherever she was now, he wished he was there by her side, holding her hand, smiling like a lover would, showing his appreciation and happiness that she was _his. _Maybe – one day – she could be his, but then... would they be happy? Stigma always followed him wherever he went; W.O.O.H.P would always be looking for him... for her. The papers would say he was a madman and psycho – in some ways, true – but he was only going for the thing he loved ever to dearly. It was weird, he seemed to have this ability to make people mad by just one little fought and from that point he had earned himself a new enemy – someone that would disappoint him in rivalry – but he was never liked.

"You ask yourself why, don't you? Why are you hated? Why does Samantha reject you? It's like you're a loaded gun, waiting to go off, when in reality... you were already fired, into her heart, she loves you, you idiot, you just need to _fight_ for her. She can be such and enigma some times." He knew he was in for some trouble; he needed a strategy, a way to get her to come to him willingly. He wanted her so badly to want him as much as he wanted her. But then she gave herself to him that fateful day, didn't she? She told him she loved him, told him she wanted to run away with him, but she just walked away from him, tied him to the pole and walked out of his life, left him there for Jerry to find him once he was saved. Tim shook his head; she had betrayed him, and he still loves her... ironic that. He's the criminal and she's the spy, yet he feels like he can't trust her, very ironic. But why must it be this way? They could be somewhere far away by now if she had only come with him, they could be in Florence or even London perhaps, somewhere nice and fancy where he could show her the world, give her, her desires, but no, she chose W.O.O.H.P and not the one person she supposedly loves, but then she's young, would she understand true love just yet? Or does she think it's just some infatuation she feels towards him? If she does she is very, very wrong, in fact she couldn't be more wrong.

He sat back down – what else could he do? Other then walk around like a nervous schizophrenic waiting for the right, or stupid moment to try and pull something funny – and ran his strong hand through his wet hair – recently had a shower in the W.O.O.H.P hygiene wing – and moved it away from his face... his effort being in vain as his bangs came back across and covered his right eye, he scoffed and raised both of his hands, messing his hair up trying to release some vent up anger and frustration, but again, in vain, it only made him more angered. He stopped suddenly... that was it! How stupid he has been! The answer was there all along, all he had to do was embrace it, and accept it... but now how did he get out of here? He could... ohh; he liked that idea a lot.

_Mali U, Outside Cultural Class: 10.00am_

Sam sat there, unmoving, almost... dead. She was still stunned, how could she have done that?! How could she have asked that boy out? He was a new exchange student from England, London, and his accent was to die for, he had chocolate brown hair and intense blue eyes that shimmered in the sunlight. He was in other words, gorgeous. His style on clothes were very trendy and smart, today he wore a navy t-shirt and an unbuttoned black shirt over that, along with beige slacks and brown boots, she smiled, he reminded her of someone... but who that someone was she didn't know. She wanted to know though, in fact it was bugging her, each time she saw him; she seemed to get a glimpse of who he reminded her of, but it was like her mind automatically pushed the idea away immediately, but why? Could it be that bad that even her mind didn't want to think about it? Who could be so bad that her own mind is trying itself not to think about it, or whoever it was? She knew – a part of her – didn't want to know, she knew it was bad and that her mind would not cope if she ever found out who her mind was keeping her from thinking about, so perhaps it was best if she tried to stay away from Rex – the boy, that was his name – because of she got to close, who knew what her mind would do to her... perhaps if she got to close, instead of the open space and fresh breeze of the cool refreshing air on her skin she would be in a four padded wall room, in a straightjacket with moaning, annoying nurses that would come around with drugs that would apparently help her out of the freaky situation she would've dug herself into. Still... she wanted to know! Who was this mysterious person her mind was keeping her safe from and why does this person seem so... _special _to her, like she wants to know, to protect them, love them, kiss them and even hold them until dawn... but... she would never find out, she should stop being so pathetic like a love struck puppy, stuck on the one person her mind did not seem to want to know.

Sam looked up as soon as she heard the high voice of one of her best friends, Clover, running over to sit down next to her under the tree. Alex was most likely... around... somewhere, most likely to do with her new fat free diet that contains no calories... what a load of crap! She and Clover knew Alex would break by the end of the week! It was so obvious, she never could keep something up, she was to clumsy too, she would slip up to them some time... all they had to do was wait.

"Sammie! I heard you asked Rex out! Is that true?! What did he say Sammie tell me, tell me!" Sam's eye twitched. So many things to answer with, where should she begin? Well... she should answer the question that she knows Clover would want an answer to first.

"Yea, I did ask him out... and he said okay! We're going out tomorrow night at 8.00pm. He's gonna come and pick me up, so all I have to do is find a nice outfit, and I'm suuuure, you're gonna help me huh?" Clover only giggled and grabbed Sam's arm yanking her to her feet and running towards their Cultural class... it was going to be a looooooong morning.

_Outside W.O.O.H.P Prison – Sewers: 10.08am_

Run. A word that repeated itself in his mind over and over, keeping him going, keeping him on his target... his _target. _Oh yes, by tomorrow, he'll be holding her in his arms, holding her, inhaling her... _kissing _her... oh yes, he would savour every little bit of her... _tasting _her. He smirked as he ran... he could already _smell _her body fragrance... Honey with grapeseed oil... the perfect scent, so enticing and alluring, he wanted – no he needed – to be close to her, to be able to show the world that she belonged to him and no-ne else, to only be able to grab hold of her waist and bring her closer to him so he could only just hug her. But not yet... patience is a virtue, and he _will _be patient. Even if that means a year to wait... but he knew, he wouldn't have to wait that long, for he was on his way to the spies house now... for he was on his way to _her room _now. All he had to do was dodge the W.O.O.H.P guards and if he can get back to his hideout to change from this tacky orange prison suit... very tacky and dirty... even Tim had to admit, his wardrobe was better the this... it's probable even Jerry's wardrobe was better then this! But still, he had to look presentable for Sam; he couldn't go and see her dressed like this... perhaps his usual attire would have to change just this once... for something more... _him. _

_Mali U – Cultural Class: 10.15am_

Sam groaned in a failed attempt to tempt the teacher in changing _her _for another partner... ANYBODY would do better then... then... _Mandy! _Her voice was so nasal, it hurt Sam's ears most of the time... even her looks hurt Sam's eyes... Sam was sure she was Medusa underneath that entire cruel exterior only to an inside of more cruelness... evil, pure evil... but not as evil as... why couldn't she name that mysterious person that haunted her thoughts? Why couldn't she picture him in her mind... _him? _That's right! It was a man... but who could it be? She couldn't name anyone... at all... nor picture anyone. All she knew now was that it was a _man _but whom...?

"Ewww! Sammie! The seventies called, they want their clothes back! Hahaha" Sam shuddered, that laugh was... ugghhhh! It was the most horrid sound she has ever heard, and she hoped it will be the _only _horrid sound she hears, because if she heard any worse it would most likely make her death! Sam moved over to the right seat and allowed Mandy to sit in the left one... ohh, she was right before: This was going to be a long morning indeed, one that she wished she was on a mission instead of being here with this half wit. Sam sighed when their teacher, Mr. Craft, came around and placed a map on their desks.

"Listen to me well today class because I'm not in the mood to repeat myself. Today you will circle where the most population of the world are inhabited, here are other sheets to help you out. Now help each other ok? Because it will be hard... you also have a few questions on the back of the map I would like for you to answer in the booklet I have handed out, begin when you are ready, no rush, we have 30 minutes before I call out for some of the answers ok? Good. Any questions? No? Ok. Begin." Sam grabbed her pen but did not look at the map... for she saw something move outside of the window... odd... it seemed to be some kind of movement... she was most likely just imagining it. After all who wouldn't _want _to imagine things if you sat next to Mandy? But something in Sam's stomach told her to investigate... it was then she felt it... like a chill, emitting from the base of her skull right down to her toes... why? What could be in those bushes that had made her feel both excited and chilled to the bone like she was in Antarctica wearing only a spaghetti strapped top with her low cut jeans, stopping half way over her calf and shin... which she was wearing today. And that reminded her! The seventies were not asking for their clothes back! How dare Mandy!! Her clothes were almost from 1985! Sam sighed and rubbed her temples... missing the slight glimmer of sea-foam worried eyes that were watching her intently from the bushes.

_Mali U – Outside Cultural Class: 10.18am_

He couldn't help himself; he had to see her just once before he began to plan. He had to see how her hair shimmered in the suns gaze, how her scent seemed more noticeable by the window allowing the wind to carry off to another place... his nostrils flared... she was so wondrously surprising, he found himself intrigued by her, she was amusing, interesting and beautiful in so many ways... he would take her then and there if he could... _patience, _he reminded himself... he didn't have to wait that long before she was _his _once and for all. All though he despised it and it displeased him to know that, that was what he would have to do, he had to have her... even if that meant him being both voyeur and stalker... _he had to have her! _

_W.O.O.H.P, H.Q – Jerry's Office: 11.00am_

How boring was today? So very agonisingly boring, that's how much. Nothing had happened. Not that Jerry wanted something bad to happen, it's just things got so boring when you owned your own company and had nothing to do but sit and wait around until some poor soul needed your help. Jerry sighed, he would just send some W.O.O.H.P agents out for the sake of a laugh if he could be bothered, he wished _something _would happen soon, _anything _would be fine. He just shook his head and stood from his desk, to go for a very early lunch, nothing would happen, but as he made his way through the plastic doors, he missed the message that was sent to him from a Prison Facility that was on the East wing of the W.O.O.H.P building, but he was getting old too, meaning his hearing wasn't that good, meaning he didn't hear the pop up as it was trying to tell him a had a message... but he would see it when he returned to his desk, but it's a shame he didn't see it, it was a very important message that read,

_Jerry,_

_There has been a break out Sir, on the 34__th__ floor of the East wing, cell number 23. It happened this morning Sir; we discovered that because the code pad had been breached at 10.03am earlier today, the criminal that escaped is highly dangerous, we must catch him as soon as possible, if it's OK with you Sir, I suggest you inform our Super Spies, they have caught him before, correct? Even so, the criminal, _Timothy Scam, _is not that hard to capture, he is sure to have a motive involving the destruction of W.O.O.H.P. But even so, he must be captured. Please report back if you can, we will send out o few of our own to help the girls,_

_Agent Number, 16, A.K.A: Paul _

It's a shame he would miss such important information. But he would see it later. Tim Scam can't get that far, right? He had to be close because he had only escaped this morning, so if anything he would still be in the country if he planned on going to another. Jerry would have to inform, Sam, Clover and Alex soon, because if he does not, who knows _what could happen._

_Unknown Area: 11.14am_

He didn't want to think about _that_. He couldn't think about _that_, and he wouldn't think about _that. _He couldn't stand that thought at all; he couldn't stand to think... _he 'could' fail. _What if his plan went all wrong? What if Sam never came to him willingly? What if, when he came to her, she called her little friends? The so called friends that have given up on her a few times, the so called friends that have betrayed her on account of a few times. He _would _get revenge on them for that, he would make them _pay _for ever betraying her and ever doubting her! She deserved respect, and he would give it to her, even if she didn't want it he would give her the respect she deserved ever since she was born. No-one ever did show her hope, love, friendship and passion... until she locked eyes with his in Jerry's office... it was then her wants began to differ with her logical thinking. She wanted a life, she wanted a home; she wanted... someone, and he was the source of her want... he was _her _want... fetishes can be traitor to the naked eye... and they were each others weaknesses even if she didn't know it... he sure did, she was his weakness, that is why several things W.O.O.H.P have tossed his way never effected him. When he created the Scam Lar once before... and the clone Sam came to him... he had actually felt joy erupt from the pit of his heart... but whence he discovered it was only a _clone _and not _her _he sneered and decided to destroy W.O.O.H.P once and for all, even if – in the back of his mind – he knew that would make Sam lonely... meaning he would be the only one in her life for her... besides her mother of course. But still when he got to Jerry's office, and they asked where Sam was... and he answered... he lied... terribly in fact... even he knew that, he did care where she was, in fact after wards - _if _he defeated them - he was going to go and search for her, so that she would know he was here for her, here for her so that she knew she could receive the comfort she needed from him. He was going to be her saviour, he had it all planned out, even before he met her; it was like... his soul already knew she was the one for him... pathetically weak, she was his downfall... in so many ways she was his weakness, and he didn't like it what so ever, if she found out... if Jerry, Clover and Alex found out... who knows what they'd do to her. He'd kill them if they harmed her just to get to him! He'd _obliterate _them! He sighed for he needed to calm down; they wouldn't harm her just so they could get to him... right? No, they were – in truth – her friends and they would never use her as bait, even if a part of him wanted them to, so that he could laugh at their little trap and save her... truly pathetic.

"Ah, Timothy, you really need a life, you are only doing this for... a girl, why? Because it's for a girl you adore and love, a girl you would die for." Tim chuckled; he really did need to get a life... he was beginning to speak in third-person for gods sake! At that he laughed... he needed a life with Sam, like he vowed before, she would be his red-haired vixen, his wife, and he wouldn't give up until he did have one with her.

_Mali U – Outside Cultural Class: 11.20am_

Sam walked out of the door and ran towards the tree that was her salvation before she entered that horrid class... but when she was a few feet away, she stopped. Something smelt... familiar? Like, a manly musk her mind would not block from her logic, both her sanity and insanity. She looked around and stared at the bush, the one that was outside the window she sat by when she was in the classroom next to... she shivered at the thought not wanting to remember such a disgusting class, and all for a near hour, painfully horrible indeed. She shook the smell from her train of thought and went to find Alex and Clover for their usual chat... but knowing Clover and Alex... the chat would most likely be about Rex. Sam was actually very happy that she was able to get a date for tomorrow... she and Clover were going to go shopping today after their classes and pick out a 'cute' outfit for her. Clover was always trying to do her best after all, but Sam didn't feel the need to dress up, if anything she would go in a light green tank top with faded grey jeans, accessorised with a white gold bangle and a lotus flower necklace, Sam loved her necklace... but she never knew who got it for her, it was in the post one day, addressed to her, there was no card, invitation, letter, nothing, but it was a gift, that much she knew... but from whom? What if that smell she felt was familiar was related? Was someone watching her from afar? Was she being spied on? She laughed at that, she was the spy around here, and so was Clover and Alex, who on Earth would be spying on her? She stopped dead in her tracks suddenly... she saw a silhouette of a dark figure... watching her? Who would be watching her at this time? She walked closer only to have the person take a step back. She frowned; if they think they could get away they were deeply mistaken. She bolted forward in a gust of speed, intent on catching this person... but when she began to run, this person stood still, completely still, like... _he? _Who would she know that was male - besides Rex of Jerry - to be watching her? Rex would be out of the question totally and Jerry... well he knew better then to come out in public – although he did a few times – so who would be watching her? When she neared she got a glimpse of the person... and she stopped dead in her tracks. When she did, this the person smirked and walked away, leaving her there in a state of utter shock... why was _he_ here? Why was _he _near her? What was _he _up to?! She allowed a tear to escape her shimmering eye as her knees buckled and gave way. She fell to the floor, staring at the retreating figure she _loved_ ever so dearly. It can't be true her heart told her, yet, deep down, she knew it was very true... deep down her logic took over and she accepted the fact that _Timothy Scam _had escaped prison once again... and this time... he was after her... but for what reason?

_Mali U – Sidewalk: 11.21am_

Once she looked at him, he felt his deepest desires for her erupt once again in the very pit of his stomach... they way she was looking at him, confusion. A light smile tugged at the edges of his lips, she was so innocent, yet so... exotic and intoxicatingly... deadly. Too much of her, he was sure to die... but did he care? Nope, not in the slightest. He would love to die by her hands... as strange as it sounds... that's love for you, and he did love her ever so much... it was like he was Hades and she was Persephone... it was forbidden for them to be... yet she _will _give in to him and come to live with him in the underworld forever... she was _his _forbidden fruit... and he would take a bite every day... if he could only touch her. He stepped back when she moved closer, he didn't want her to see him... yet he could see the determination in her eyes, something he loved, she was so stubborn and determined to do so much, he couldn't help but admire her courage for the things she's so determined to get. He admired her so much for everything about her, her faults, her achievements, her problems... _everything. _He hid his excitement and surprise when she bolted forward... her hair flowing in the wind... bangs cascading her delicate face, her lips set in a determined line... a perfect image in his eyes... even the way her body moved... it was a vision... no, it was so much more better... you cannot even imagine it because it was so... beautiful. And to think this goddess would soon be _his. _He could hardly contain his excitement; he would soon be able to touch her again. He could never forget how her lips felt on his own, so soft, sweet and deadly... he could never forget those magical few seconds... only a few seconds, but yet it felt like forever to him. He scoffed, forever wasn't long enough for him; he needed her for all eternity, until the Sun stopped running on the fuel it used to shine, to shine on their world, the world they made together... even if she didn't know it, she was his queen, his life, his everything, and he needed her to be his now! He smirked when he saw her stop dead only a few feet away from him... she had seen him, she now knew he was after her, which was good... in a way, she would expect him to come to her, yet not know when he would come, and that was good. And the bad was... well... she could tell W.O.O.H.P that she had seen him outside of her university, staring at her... smirking. He smirked once again and walked away... now that she knew... all he and her had to do was wait for the right time. For him he had to wait for the right time to come and take her, and for her, she had to wait and see if she was ready for him to take her, ready to start a new life with him... he knew she would know when she was ready... all he had to do was wait to for her... and then... he would come for her without any hesitation.

_Mali U – Cafeteria: 11.25am_

Sam sat in the far corner away from prying eyes and the low gossip of other teenagers. She wanted to be alone. She couldn't believe it was... _him_, all those times, some part of her mind knew... knew who he was... yet she didn't remember him because... she loved him and he was a criminal... odd, very odd... she guessed that was the way it was when you were hurt and you couldn't deal with it emotionally, your mind forgot the pain, the hurt and the treachery. But she still wanted to forget, she didn't want all those images to come flooding back... just from one sight. She had to admit, he looked devilishly handsome. So evil, yet... in his own way... he was an enigma... a puzzle for people to solve... sadly they didn't live long enough for figure it out. But Sam... She has had long enough to figure him out... and she was shocked... he was in need of a companion, in need of love. But... she was his idea for a companion! She was shocked when he first whispered he loved her... that he wanted to have a family with her... young children looking like both their mother a father. Sam couldn't help but smile, the thought of children that looked like their father made her heart flutter, she would be so happy if she could have that family... NO! Looking around, making sure no-one was watching she slapped herself, hard. What was she thinking?! Oh, yea, she _wanted_ a_ family_ with the known criminal _Timothy Scam! _She sobbed quietly... how could she love him?! How could she want him to touch her?! She shook her head and was about to stand and runaway from this place when a familiar figure stood before her.

"Hey, Sam! How are you?" Sam whipped her wet cheek quickly and looked up into the eyes of someone she didn't really want to see at that moment in time... but still... she didn't have a choice... she put on a fake smile and looked into those intense blue eyes she shied from slightly.

"Hi, Rex... I'm fine, thank you for asking, h-how about you? Are you ok?" He smiled and sat down on the chair opposite her. He couldn't remove his eyes from her; she was so gorgeous and smart, everything he desired. He leaned forward onto the table and rested his angelic face in those smooth strong hands.

"Yea, I'm cool, classes getting me down, but hey! Going out tomorrow with you ought to lighten up my mood, right?" He gave her a thumbs up and smiled wide showing his set of pearly white teeth. She only smiled and blushed. After seeing Tim Scam again, had sparked a feeling deep inside of her, and she didn't want to lose that feeling again... a part of her didn't want to lose him again.

"Yea, I'm looking forward to it," She smirked inside... she was good at lying, "What time are you going to pick me up again... I forgot." She smiled sweetly and heard him chuckle slightly... was he laughing a her? Or something else?

"No worries Sam... It'll be around 7.30pm, 8.oopm, so it'll be kinda late, I promise not to keep you to long." He smirked at her with eyes that held an emotion she could not decipher... and she didn't really want to decipher it just in case it was something she didn't like... but then wasn't it best for her to know? Wasn't it best just in case it was something that could happen that she wouldn't agree with? But for some reason... even if something went bad... she felt as though she would be protected... like a certain someone would be there, watching over her, making sure she was safe... she couldn't suppress the smile that invaded her glossed lips at the thought of Timothy Scam being there... watching and protecting her, making sure Rex would not touch her... just in case he did try something funny. Sam smiled once again, and continued to talk to Rex about tomorrow night.

_Unknown Area: 11.43am_

He sighed once again... how many times had he sighed now? Over 100, that much he knew. He couldn't believe he was acting like this! It was like he was a teenager again first experiencing love. He hissed and stood from the small bed that was – even though cheap – more comfier then that of the bed at W.O.O.H.P. He couldn't believe and 18 – nearly 19 – year old girl could make him feel this way... make him feel so... so... _worthless! _He didn't know what to do to please her. How could she come to him willingly? He thought he had this all planned out, but he must've been wrong... NO! Timothy Scam was never wrong! Never! He knew what he was doing, and he knew how to get Sam... And get her he would... even if he would get caught by W.O.O.H.P again, he would just escape and get to her... run away with her... Florence, Italy sounded very nice... Tim smiled, he could even take Sam to the museums there. He knew she would love that, she would love to learn about Danta and his love for Beatrice, and how she inspired his work. Beatrice was Danta's savoir – that's how he saw it – she removed all of the evil intensions from him... Tim could never forget one thing Danta had written about one of his dreams... breathtaking:

_...And betaking me to the loneliness of mine own room, I fell to thinking of this most courteous lady, thinking of whom I was overtaken by a pleasant slumber, wherein a marvelous vision was presented to me: for there appeared to be in my room a mist of the colour of fire, within the which I discerned the figure of a Lord of terrible aspect to such as should gaze upon him, but who seemed there-withal to rejoice inwardly that it was a marvel to see. Speaking__ he said many things, among the which I could understand but few; and of these, this: "I am thy Lord". In his arms it seemed to me that a person was sleeping, covered only with a crimson cloth; upon whom looking very attentively, I knew that it was the Lady of the Salutation, who had deigned the day before to salute me. And he who held her held also in his hand a thing that was burning in flames, and he said to me "Behold thy heart". But when he had remained with me a little while, I thought that he set himself to awaken her that slept; after the which he made her to eat that thing which flamed in his hand; and she ate as one fearing..._

Beatrice had eaten Danta's heart; she had eaten his burning heart. Tim could never forget that... he loved it, and he was defiantly going to show _his_ Samantha, she would love Danta's work... he just knew it... all he had to do was make sure his plan was in place before he could take her... and then once set... she _would_ and _will_ be his... for all eternity... he swore upon it with his own burning heart that desired her.

**Here is the very long awaited Sequel to _Until You're Mine! -_ Hope you enjoy it Cresenta's, sorry it took me long!_ -_ I'm sorry it took me so long!! I didn't mean for it to be this long await, but I promise to update it soon... as well as my others, sorry about the slow process, the SATs, revision and my options this week have really gotten to me, so I'm really sorry! : (, I'll update some soon, promise, ; D.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this - Ivy said she loved it - So I hope all of you do, I really tried my hardest on this one, hehe, so please Review and tell me that you like it, p-p-please, :D**

**Read and enjoy! A few chapters to follow... perhaps... another 2 or even 1 more, not sure yet, but I'll do it fast! **

**Luv,**

**Valkyrie**


End file.
